1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical solenoid that uses one or more permanent magnets for holding and return purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of solenoids have been in existence for many years. There are some major problems with the known solenoids. These include a limited life of the solenoid due in part to the un-reliability of the return spring, particularly in environments of very low temperatures as found in space and at +126.degree. C. or higher temperatures. For example, at very low temperatures the return springs will fail.